Niece
by Blazeingheroine
Summary: What my mother told me that day was a blessing and a curse. Megaman is owned be Capcom. The story this is base on is owned by Hitoshi Ariga.
1. Chapter 1

**M here. I started this story when I was around thirteen. Then I didn't update for a year. Now I am sixteen and have a different writing style, so I'm going to be editing some of my earlier chapters. I would love some feedback and ideas. Now on to the story! **

()

The house creaked as Otto did his running routine throughout the building. Large suitcases were piled on the couch, where the cat had already made her-self comfortable. I clicked my tongue and she jumped off the suitcase.

"You can't go with, Reala," I said to the cat before yelling, "Yo, Otto! You done yet?"

My brother ran out from his room, with a duffle bag in hand. A few days ago, my mom got an emergency phone call from some relatives on the other side of the country. She didn't go into detail on what had happened, but it did freak her out enough to immediately buy airplane tickets. Three to be exact. Even with new advances in technology, air travel was still expensive. I volunteered to stay behind.

I'd rather spend my summer at home then with some relatives I barely knew.

"Do you have everything settled?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to Gem's house for the night," I responded, "Then Uncle Monkey will pick me up?"

She chuckled at my uncle's nickname and picked up a suitcase. Her eyes returned to a panic state. I was worried about her.

"Be safe, okay?"

"Jeez, Mom! I'll only be alone for an hour! What could happen?"

"Famous last words!" My father yelled from downstairs.

I laughed and help my family pack the car. Mom kept shooting me worried glances. I wasn't so sure on what was going on in her head. As the boys got in the car, she dragged me to the side.

"If you go off on your own, at least do it in a populated place," she pleaded.

"Um, okay?" I replied, confused.

I wasn't even planning on leaving the house, except for Gem's sleepover. Mom shut the car door behind her and the car slowly backed out of the garage. I watched them until they turned a corner and I couldn't see them anymore. Walking back inside, I headed straight towards my room to pack. I only packed the bare minimum: books for late night reading, video games, some clothes, a couple of movies, and more books. After I gave a satisfied look at the over stuff bag, I feed Reala.

"You be a good girl, okay?" I told her.

She sniffed my hand and went to eat her food. I locked the doors and dashed outside. It was a sunny day and many solar powered robots were outside. Seeing robots in my town was still a little surprising. We didn't exactly jump into the whole robot thing at first. But as time went on, many residents started to buy robots for their homes and business. I wondered how the robots felt about serving humanity. It was a thought that not many people talked about, except for people like Dr. Light and Dr. Cossack. I heard a faint roar behind me. At first, I dismissed it, since we lived near an airport. As I hummed one of 's songs, the roar got louder. At one point, I couldn't even hear my own thoughts. Either a plane was crashing or someone had an insanely loud lawnmower. It turned out it was not one of the two. A black and purple blur knocked me off my feet.

"Hey! I'm walking-," I shouted before I looked at my attacker, "Flux."

Maybe I should've asked Gem for a ride. What was the possibility of a Wily bot attacking me? Also, the opposite of Mega Man himself, Bass? Well, it was probably higher than surviving an asteroid field.

"Ugh, finally found you," Bass mumbled.

I narrowed my eyes. What kind of business would a Wily bot have with me? Last I checked, I didn't do anything to piss Wily off. Bass grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and started to drag me along.

"Hey! Hey! Can't we talk about this?" I screamed and struggled.

"Marion?"

Gem was standing at the side of the street, watching us with huge eyes. Bass snarled as his arm transformed into a canon. I panicked at the low hum of his canon charging. Thankfully, he didn't have a tight grip on me. I quickly elbowed him, which caused him to stagger out of surprise. It also caused my whole arm to erupt with pain. But it was all worth it to see Bass's shot miss my friend. In the distance, a siren went off, signaling that the police were coming.

"DAMN IT!" Bass screeched.

That was the last thing I heard before something hit me in the back of the head. I felt the world slipping from me until all I saw was darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: Snakes

_t's Halloween and I'm in my Miranda Rotto costume. My friends invited me to go trick-or-treating with them. All I need is my black eye shadow. I grab the brush and freeze. Something's not right. Something is horribly wrong. My cat jumps on my desk and looks up to me. She opens her mouth and yells, "BLUE MEANIES!" I lose my footing and fall into a strangely placed pool._

I woke to wet hair and an insane doctor. Not something that happens everyday.

"Now that you're up, why don't you tell me what I want to know," he said calmly.

"Look, Wily, I have no clue what you're going on about," I said.

"Yes, you do!" Wily shouted. "Perhaps you don't remember the day I gave you the data."

"What data? I don't have no data," I responded. "Look can't you just let me go? I won't tell anyone that you kidnapped a random girl."

"Not until you hand over the data, Rachel."

Rachel? My name isn't Rachel. But that would mean he thinks I'm-

"Sir, there seems to be a problem."

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! Shademan, don't do that!" Wily girlishly screamed. I was holding my breath, trying not to laugh.

"Yes, sir. You see, when a man and a woman lov-

"I don't have time for this, get on with it."

"We have the wrong woman."

"What!?"

"This 'woman' has a name, ya know!" I said, annoyed.

"Yes, she does. Lord Wily, may I introduce you to Marion Zalkin."

"Nice to know someone has manners on this boat," I grumbled.

"You see, Master," Shademan went on. "While she may have many resemblances to your sister, she is one inch taller."

Wily gave me a long, hard look. I could hear the gears in his head spinning.

"Damn it, Bass! You caught the wrong one!" he shouted at the wall.

"That's nice. Now can you do us all a favor and let me go home?" I asked.

"Not until you tell me where your mother is!" he replied.

"Beats me. She might have said something about a trip to Canada with everyone else or something," I lied.

"When is she going to be back?" he spat.

"You looking at the wrong person, sir," I replied sarcastically.

"Well fine then! You'll stay here until you hear word she's back!" he said angrily.

"You little-," I started to say but bit it back. It might not be in my best interest to insult a mad scientist with an army of killer robots. Seeing I had no more to say, he shoved my stuff into Shademan's hands and ordered him to show me to one of the spare rooms. Shademan grumbled something about being a butler and left, with me following him. A silence filled the steel gray hallways.

"Soooooooo, what's it like working for Mr. Wily?" I asked. Might as well get know some of the bots since I'm going to be here awhile.

Shademan gave me a bewildered look before replying with," It's not the best." After walking some more in silence, I felt the hair on my neck stand. I abruptly stopped and looked at my surroundings.

"What's wrong?" Shademan asked.

"I think something or someone is watching us," I said nervously.

Shademan smiled, showing with fangs, and said, "Most likely."

I mentally sweatdropped at how casually he said that. As we continued with our walk, I still felt uneasy. I noticed a strange shadow in the corner of my eye, but it disappeared.

"GGGGGAAAAAAAHHAHAHH!"

I came back to reality to see a robot snake on Shademan's shoulder. I ran up and ripped it off. It seemed like Shademan was shutting down or something, I tried to help him stand up, but he was too heavy. Darn my soft spot for robots. Ever since that Terminator movie…

"What is the meaning of this, Snakeman!" Shademan shouted.

"Oh nothing. I was just bored," said a voice from the across the hallway. A robot with a snake hat strutted up to us.

"What do we have here? A female human? Master must be desperate," he said with a chuckle.

"Ummm yuck," I said with disgust. I grabbed the dead robot snake and threw it at him. Not surprisingly, all it did was make him mad.

"You bitch!" he yelled. He aimed his cannon at my chest and shot another robot snake. I covered my chest to minimize the damage. The snake latched itself on my arm and started to numb it. I gasped and tried to remove the snake.

"Surprised? Those were specially made to take care of humans," he laughed. He started to charge up another snake and aimed for Shademan this time.

"Let me get rid of this sad excuse for a robot master," he fired.

I don't know why I did what I did at the moment. I sprang in front of Shademan and faced the missile coming our way.


	3. Chapter 3: Stars

A star collided with the snake, causing it to explode. I blinked in surprise. I thought I was dead for a second.

"Now Snaky, what's up with you?"

A robot with star like armor walked up from nowhere. He had a rose in one hand while the other was controlling a stream of stars.

"Brother, what are you doing here?" Snakeman hiss.

"Oh dear brother, one of are other brothers contacted me, saying you were attacking daddy's guest. That's very naughty of you." He replied.

"Damn that ninja! No matter, take thisssss!" he yelled and unleash more snake missiles at us. The star robot made the stars surround us and made a shield. I stared in awe, but cringed at my injury.

"It was a sight to behold! A human risking her life to save a robot! Such poetry!" he cried as a random star hit Snakeman in the head, "Oops."  
>Snakeman spazzed to the ground. The star robot stopped his trail of stars and turned to us.<p>

"Are you okay, darling?" the star guy asked. I was a speechless. I didn't think a robot built by Wily would, well, do what star here just did. My thought process broke when star picked Shadman and me up. He called a bunch of hardhead robots to get Snakeman.

"Don't worry, we'll get you fixed up at daddy's lab," he said, "My name is Starman by the way."

"Starman, why are you here anyway?" Wily asked. He was working on Shademan and Snakeman's headpieces while I was wrapping white cloth on my wound.

"Oh it was the most terrible thing, daddy, "Starman screeched, "A storm almost completely destroyed the amusement park! Repairs won't be done for at least a month!"

"Good thing we went supply shopping before hand. Starman, could you show Marion to her room, since I have to work on these idiots," Wily sighed.

"Sure thing, daddy!" Starman said as he dragged my stuff and me along with him. Soon I found out he was a complete chatterbox. He went on about how he and his brothers work part-time jobs at an amusement part to fund Wily's schemes. I got bored quickly and change the subject. I asked about if Wily built a ninja robot.

"Why yes he did! Shadowman. Very fitting name, isn't it? He was the one who told me about that little spat with Snaky," Starman said happily.

"So that's who was following me before," I concluded.

Starman seemed confused. He explained that Shadowman, being a ninja, can't be detected or sneaked up on, with the exception of Shademan.

"Well, whenever I feel like something or someone is watching me, but I can't see them anywhere, I look in the corner of my eye. They always seem to be there," I explained.

"That doesn't make a lot of sense, but okay!" Starman agreed happily. He stopped in front of a black door. After opening it, he gave me a playful push inside.

"This will be your room for the next couple of days," he said "Or when ever you give daddy what he wants."

"Well, that's not gonna happen," I replied.

"Then you might as well make yourself at home. Daddy can be very stubborn when it comes to these things," Starman said before leaving.

It has been an hour since Starman left. With a million thoughts going through my head, it was pretty hard to get to sleep. What did Wily want with my mother? How am I going to get away from here? Will that ninja robot I heard about kill me in my sleep? Why am I not hating any of Wily's robots? Of course, I knew the answer to that already.

**School started yesterday. On another note, the start of this story begins before the chapter "Burning Wheels". **

**So that battle scene was pretty great, right? Yeah, I'll try better in the future. Sorry this took so long to get up. Sara just got back into writing (If you don't know who that is, read "Light reads: Mishon form god") so that happened. You might not see much of me in October. Why? Super Smash bros. and Pokémon. That is all. **

**Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! My name is M! Or a least that's what Gemcaveren calls me. And I have some things that I should explain.**

**I am so sorry I have been ignoring this story. I completely forgot about it because of school and my Super Smash Bros story. Thanks to the guest ****MMFanFrench, I have decided to start working on this again. **

**You will see updates for this story mostly on weekends. I want to finish my Super Smash Bros fic. **

**If you have any questions for me, please PM me or ask in a review. And now…SOMETHING RANDOM!**

Bass was trying to find a place to hide. Why did the strongest robot master need to hide?

Clown Man has shaving cream.


	5. Chapter 5

Bam! Bam!

"Ugh," I said groggily. "Five more minutes, Mom!"

I paused for a moment to take in my surroundings. This wasn't my room! Wait…kidnapped by crazy uncle who just happened to be most wanted at the moment. Of course this wouldn't be my room. I moaned and walked to the door.

"I told you. I don't know where my mom is," I said.

But there was no one there. I looked up and down the hallway, then down at my feet. There was a little robot with a yellow hard hat and a green plus sign.

"What do you want?" I asked.

The yellow robot gave a motion that it wanted me to follow it. It was doing some sort of weird dance.

"Um, no thanks. I'd rather not be killed," I said quickly.

That was when I heard an explosion! What the heck was Willy up to! Wait, was that the smell of shaving cream? The little robot started to jump around.

"Wait, did you want to come in?" I asked.

Before he could answer, something ran into me, knocked me back in my room, and slammed the door shut.

"What the heck! Eat stuffed bunny!" I yelled as I threw my stuffed animal.

The target seemed unamused and threw it back. He was wearing red armor with a yellow V symbol on the front. At the moment, he was panting and sweat was dripping down his face. I couldn't keep it in.

"So what could have scared a WILLY bot so much?" I asked sarcastically.

Sometimes I just can't stop myself. The bot gave me a look.

"You're so lucky that Father gave the order not to hurt you," the bot said smugly.

"Huh, never expected him to be so kind," I said, "But ya still haven't answered my question."

That was when we heard a scream and a very Joker like laugh.

"Ah."

"That Met will never be the same again," he said darkly.

After that incident, we sat in silence or cringed at noises we heard outside. Groans, creaks, and knocks were some of them.

"So how did this happen?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Shaving cream, that's what happened," he said, "This always happens when we go get supplies."

"How long will we have to stay here? I need to eat you know," I said.

"Who knows," he replied.

I was getting hungry. I had to figure out how to get me and Red out. We heard a scream outside. Yells and gunshots.

"Looks like Bass got pissed," Red said.

Great. The bots wouldn't be the end of me, their insanity will be.


	6. Chapter 6

"Looks like he's gone," Red said.

"Good, now get out," I said as I pushed the man-bot out into the hallway. Red shot me a nasty glare.

"Look," I sighed, "I do me, you do you, and we won't do each other. Sounds good?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We leave each other alone, Red."

"It's Quickman!" he yelled as I slammed the door.

I stomped to my bed and flopped on it. There is no way I'd go find the kitchen now. Looks like I would ether starve to death or get murdered by robots. I sighed and searched my bag to see if I packed any food, which was a negative. Wait, didn't Quickman say that none of the robots were allowed to hurt me? I mentally slapped myself for forgetting that. I decided to find my way to kitchen, mostly because I had nothing to lose. I opened my door and saw no robots in sight. I stuck to the walls, James Bond style. It wasn't long until that uneasy feeling settled in my stomach. That feeling that someone was watching me. I looked in the corner of my eye and saw nothing.

"I know that you're there!" I shouted.

No one popped out. Ether no one was there or they were really good at hiding.

"Jeez, no need to shout," someone said behind me.

I jumped back a couple feet and got into a spazed pose. Starman was just standing there with a childish look on his face.

"Not cool, dude," I said, still in my strange pose.

"Well, you were the one who was yelling," he said, "Anyway, I just wanted to check up on you."

"Ummm, why?" I said suspiciously.

"Wanted to see how you handled our most recent brotherly fight," Starman replied.

"So that's what that was all about!" I said, "I thought that just Clownman being a clown."

Starman said that Quickman insulted Clownman in some way, so he went on a rampage. That explained why he wouldn't leave until Bass kicked his butt. Something made me think that those fights would be pretty common. That was just lovely.

"Most off the time, Bass would end the fights in his own charming way," Staraman finished, "Also, do you see that door over there?"

"Yeah."

"That's the kitchen," he said, "I got to go now. Dad's going to tell us his next plan!"

He skipped away. I stared for a bit before I entered the kitchen. It looked like something out of a horror game! Well, it was really dirty, but still! I took enough food to last a week, but also some items to make homemade weapons, because swords won't work against any bots. Thank Merlin I watched all of those science shows! I ran to my room/cell and started working.

**Hmmmm, I wonder what she's making? Anywhos, the bots she has met so far are Shademan, Bass, Snakeman, Starman, and Quickman. Do you want me to do one more chapter where she meets another robot or to whatever Willy is up to?**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

I was putting some final finishes on one of my self-defense weapons. It has been a couple days since I last left my room, so I was low on food. The days would always drag on slowly, like a slug. Sometimes, Starman would scare the living daylights out of me by popping in. Sure, he was nicer than I thought a Willy bot would be, but I didn't trust the others. I sighed and slowly opened the door.

"BOO!"

I screamed and slammed the door. Whoever was on the other side was certainly getting a laugh out of it! I opened the door a crack and saw my scarier. He looked like Wolverine on a sugar high! That was a scary thought. Then another robot came out of nowhere. He had a ninja look to him.

"Slashman, what are you doing?" the ninja asked.

"Just scaring the human," Slashman said, "You should try it sometime, Shadow."

"I have better things to do," Shadow replied, "Master wants us in the meeting room."

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," Slashman said.

Shadowman sighed and disappeared. Slashman noticed I was peeking out from my room. He gave a smile that would put the Joker to shame and left. I knew I still need to run to the kitchen, so I grabbed my homemade bombs. I sprinted across the hallway, expecting the Slashman to have left. However, I crashed into two metal figures. I panicked, shut my eyes, and started to wave my hands in defense.

"Hehe, that won't work."

I opened my eyes and saw that it was Slashman and Treble. Slashman had fallen on me and Treble was just standing there. I couldn't tell what would have been worse, Snakeman or those guys. Treble growled and got into a crouched position.

"Ummmm, can you get off me?" I said annoyed.

"Nope!" he said with a creepy face.

I tried to push him off, but he was too heavy. I heard heavy steps and saw Bass running down the hall.

"SLASH, WHERE THE HELL-um," he said when he saw us, "Can you wrap this up quick?"

"GET YOUR FREAKING BROTHER OFF OF ME!" I yelled.

Treble grabbed Slashman's with his mouth leg and yanked him off me. I got up and smiled.

"Thank-you, wolfie," I said exasperated.

I decided to pet his head, which was a stupid idea, since I didn't know what he would have done. But he seemed to have enjoyed it.

"Well come one. We need to talk about Willy's next plan," Bass said.

Slashman gave me a crazy look and soon I was alone. I did remember Starman mentioned the plan and he sounded upset. What were those guys up to?

**Word for the wise, don't try to write and watch the Yellow Submarine at the same time.**

**Please review! **


	8. Papers

"_Cause the world might might do me in_

_But it's alright cause I'm with friends"_

I screamed and fell of off my bed. The music had gone off right in the middle of a nightmare I was having. After I calmed down, I realized that off the music was that one of reminders had triggered. Something about a robot race. There wasn't a TV around, so I guessed I would have to miss it. It was then that I realized how quiet it was. Normally there would some kind of loud noise going on. I found a piece of paper on my door.

_Hey Marion! Daddy wanted me to tell you that everyone, including him, has left the island. Hey, maybe you'll see us on TV! Anyway, he also said that there is noway to leave the island and not to enter his lab. We won't be back for awhile, so stretch those legs and take a walk!_

_-Starman_

They must have went off to rule the world or something. Which meant I had the whole place to myself. I felt a mischievous smile form on my face. I bolted out of my room and started to search for the place I was forbidden to go. Hey, this guy caused me trouble. It was time for me to repay the favor. The lab wasn't that far away and it was unlocked! I tiptoed in and tripped over a pile of papers. The place was messier than my room and that was saying something! Most of the papers were labeled "FAILED". Some had pictures of other people's robots, mostly Dr. Light's Megaman, but a couple I noticed belonged to Dr. Cossack. I found a file cab that said "DON'T OPEN!" and ripped it opened. As I dug, I found a paper on something called Bassnium, a shiny rock, a roll of duct tape, some blue prints labeled "Zero", and at the very bottom, a picture. There were two boys in their late teens and a young girl about seven. I realized that the girl was my mom when she was little. I pocketed the photo and put the rock in a broken flashlight I had found in a random cupboard.

"Hey, where did the human go?"

I sprinted out of the room, because something made me think that Willy wouldn't like me in his lab. Of course, I ran into Snakeman.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"I'm not some animal in a cage ya know," I said, "My question is, where were you?"

"None of your bussssinessssss," he responded.

"Okay then- HOT POTATO!" I yelled as I threw a ball of coffee creamer at him with a lit fuse.

I jump behind a corner and plugged my ears. After a couple seconds, I peeked around the corner and saw a smoking Snakeman.

"That was SWEET!"

Slashman was standing there, in a wreaked state, giving me thumbs up.

"Umm, thanks?" I replied, "What happened to you? Where's everyone else?"

"In the repair room," Slashman said, "The plan didn't go to plan…Bass broke formation…that brat was…stupid green fatty."

With that, Slash fell over, reveling the dents on his back. I had no clue what could have caused that. He looked like he got ran over by a truck! That's when a thought entered my mind.

"Where is Willy?" I asked, picking him up.

"When he crossed the finish line, the police were waiting for him," Slashman said.

"Wait, you guys were at the race?" I asked.

Slash said their plan was to enter the race in disguised and win the prize money. They knew Megaman would show up, but they didn't plan for Bass's pride to mess everything up. It didn't help that Quickman refused to enter because of the design of his car.

"Harsh," I commented.

"The fighting part was great! Not blowing up and getting ran over," he laughed, "Anyway, I thought you were scared of us."

"I wasn't scared. I just didn't trust you," I responded.

"Then why-."

"Because I believe in doing the right thing," I quickly said, "Here we are. Go get fix so you can beat the crap out of Bass."

He gave me a grin and went to one of the repair tables. There were only a couple of repair machines, so some of the bots had to wait for their turn. Shadowman and Shademan were the only uninjured robots in the room. They gave me a confused look before going into some sort of staring contest. I quickly left for my room to leave them alone. Once I got there, questions filled my head. What would happen now that Willy is in prison? What would the bots do to me? Since Willy is my uncle, does that mean that all of his robot master are my cousins?

There are so many things wrong with that.

***Jumps in Foxy style* Guess who's back? Sorry for being gone. I had family over for the holidays, my computer was acting funny, a friend of mine got sick (she's fine now), Alfa Sapphire, Super Smash Bros for the Wii U, and life. **

**The song in the beginning belongs to Mystery Skulls and is called Ghost. **

**Thanks for waiting and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: What now?

About a week had pass since the race. The robot masters and I were surrounding a large TV. Wily's trial was on.

"For his past crimes, I condemn Albert Wily to a lifetime sentence," the judge finally said.

The guards roughly grabbed the doctor and left the courtroom. Shadowman quickly turned off the TV. A silence fell over the group. I wasn't quite sure what to think about it. It was good that the people won't have to suffer from Wily's attacks any more. But I was still stuck here.

"So what do we do now?" Starman asked.

"We can't break him out this time," Shademan said, "They would be expecting us."

That was when the TV just turned its self on. The Wily symbol appeared and started to spit out orders. It was mostly just "don't get into trouble" and "follow placed orders". Then it went away.

"Well, that was random," I said.

"So the old man just expects us to sit around and wait for lord knows how long?" Bass said angrily.

"Well, what else can we do?" Shademan said.

With that, they dispersed. I was all by myself with my thoughts. That settled it. I was going be stuck here for the rest of my life. Unless Wily somehow breaks out.

"Hey human."

Snakeman shoved me against the wall.

"Just becussssse I can't kill you, doesssssn't mean you're off the hook," he said.

He let me go and walked away. That was just great! Now someone wanted to murder me! Well, it couldn't get much worse.

**Short chapter. Winter break coming up. Might be able to write more then. I'm sorry, I need to go take care of something…**


	10. Chapter 10: Snow Day

"MARION, WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

My world started to bounce up and down. Someone was bouncing on my bed and it was not appreciated. I mumbled and a tried to ignore it, but it didn't work.

"COME ON, YOU LAZY PERSON! GET UP!"

"Okay, okay. Just stop screaming," I mumbled

I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes. Starman was dancing around my room with a look of pure joy on his face. He was acting like a kid in a candy store.

"Alright, what was SO important that you had to get me up?" I asked.

"Follow me!" he said happily.

He grabbed my hand and jerked me out of the room. I tried to protest, mostly because I was still in my PJs, but he wouldn't have any of that. We reached a room with a rather large window where some of the other robot master had arrived. When I looked outside, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"But-but how is this possible," I said with shock, "It's the middle of FREAKING JULY!"

"I know! Isn't it amazing?" Starman sang.

Sure enough, large flakes of snow was slowly falling from above. Most of the island was already covered with it. Freezeman was making snowmen and was alone outside.

"I'm going outside to play! Will you come?" Starman asked/begged.

Seeing no way out it, I agreed and ran to find some snow wear. After finding a large coat and some boots, I found myself outside with some of the other bots Starman convinced to come out. Bass looked bored and destroyed some random snow hills. Slashman found a sheet of metal and went sledding on hills Bass didn't destroy. I decided to help Freezeman make snowmen. When he went off to find things to decorate them with, I joined up Slash and accidently hit a snowman. Thankfully, since we had made so many snowmen, Freezeman didn't notice.

"Hey guys!" Stars said, popping out of nowhere, "I got more people to come out! We're going to have a snowball fight!"

"Jeez, Stars, you're acting like you've never seen snow," I laughed.

All he did was gave me was a sad smile. That's when I realized that most of the robot masters had never seen snow. Maybe the ice themed bots had when they were out fighting Megaman, but that was only once. I felt bad for them, they never got the chance to enjoy it.

"Come on, Marion! Pick a team!" Stars said loudly.

"Ummm, I guess I'll be on your team," I said, uncertain.

Team 1: Starman, Shadowman, Bass, Treble, Slashman, Marion

Team 2: Snakeman, Shademan, Freezeman, Quickman, Crashman, Darkman

As soon as the teams were formed, a war broke out! It was like everybody, except me and Treble, turned into Buddy the Elf! It looked more like a blizzard than your average snowball fight. Then again, these were robots, not humans. I was hiding behind a building, because I was afraid I would have my head taken off. I noticed that the other team was very close to a building that had a good foot of snow on it. Then an idea spawned in my mind.

"Hey Treble, can you come over here for a sec," I asked.

Treble, in his jet form, had carefully placed himself near the roof of the building. I jumped off his back and onto the roof. I slowly crept to the middle and looked over. It seemed like no one noticed that we disappeared. I smirked and hit the side of the roof facing Team 2. The snow unstuck itself, went tumbling down the roof, and pretty much drowned the robots below.

"Alright! It worked!" I said triumphantly.

"Yay, we won!" Stars said.

"Well, that was boring," Bass yawned.

"You kidding? That was awesome!" Slash said crazily.

I laughed and tried to figure out how to get down. In my attempts to get down, a snowball hit me HARD in the back of my head. I lost my balance and fell off. My eyes closed and waited for the pain of a broken bone or the sharp crack of one. Thankfully, Shadowman caught me before it was too late. Which kind of surprised me, I didn't interact with him much.

"You know we have our orders," Shadowman said in a voice that made my spine shiver.

"What, it'ssss not like it would have killed her," Snakeman said.

The two kept death staring each other. All the other bots stood back, waiting for a fight to break out. I decided to speak out.

"Hey guys. I'm pretty sure it was an accident," I said, "So why don't we go inside and drink hot coco? And maybe Shadowman can let me go?"

Snakeman mumbled something and walked off. Shadowman finally let me go and the rest of us went inside. I found the ingredients and taught Stars how to make homemade coco. We shared the drink with others and I left them to enjoy themselves. The snow was already started to melt and the heat started to rise. Though I was stuck on an Island with some crazy robots, that day was fun! Maybe living here for lord knows how long won't be as bad as I thought.

**Well, here's my winter chapter! I sort of placed this story in the summer time, so I couldn't make this a Christmas story. But I did put up a Megaman and Pokémon crossover Christmas story, so check it out if you want to. I still would like some more ideas for future bonding chapters, but there is something I want to say. They have to be bots that Wily had made. So sorry to the person who wanted Pharaohman. Have a Happy Holiday! **


	11. Chapter 11: Secret Rooms

How does Wily live like this? I didn't mind wearing the same pants twice in a row, but a whole week was too much! HOW DOES THIS MAN NOT OWN A WASHING MACHINE?

"May I ask why you are yelling a wall?"

"Huh?" I said, turning around, "Oh, hey Shade. I was just asking this wall here why Wily doesn't have a washing machine."

"You worry me sometimes," he sighed, "And Shade?

"What? Shademan is a mouthful!" I said, "Why did Wily include "man" in all your names?"

He didn't respond, so guessed he didn't know. We parted ways and went to look for Starman. He was going to return to the amusement park soon, so I thought I could ask him to stop a laundry mat. I gathered my clothes and started to walk toward the mess hall. However, a nail decided to be loose and tripped me into a vent. I tumbled down the vent and landed in a pile of old clothes. The room had two washing and drying machines in the back!

"Gasp! I found a secret washing machine room! Wait, why is this room secret?" I asked myself, then shrugged, "Meh, I don't care."

I dumped my clothes in one of the machines, poured in some soap, and turned it on high. Then I checked my map that Stars gave me a while ago, and the room wasn't on there! This left me with two options. Wait for an hour and go back up the vent or explore Wily's secret rooms. I decided to wait an hour. Then I got bored and went out exploring. The hallway were a bit cleaner then the ones up stair and there were more labs. I found a storage room and there were two unrecognizable robot bodies on the floor. Before I could get a closer look, someone grabbed me from behind and slammed me into a wall!

"What business do you have here?" he demanded.

"Gah! What did I do? What did I do?" I panicked.

My attacker had a golden spear at my throat. He had blue and golden Japanese armor with a dark, red jewel on his chest plate. After a moment, his eyes narrowed.

"You're that girl that father told me about, aren't you?" he said darkly.

"Nooooo, I'm Bob the Builder," I replied sarcastically, "Of course I am! There aren't any other females on this island!

"Tch," he said and walked off.

I followed him, because I wanted to know why I haven't ever seen him upstairs and his name. He noticed that I was behind him and started to walk faster. I in turned, speed up and soon the whole thing became a Scooby Doo chase. I ran into the room I thought I saw him run into, but it was empty. However, there were some important looking folders on a desk.

"Ooooooooooo top secret papers!" I said cheerfully.

_Name: Enker_

_Unit: Megaman Killers_

_Progress: Has developed excellent fighting skills. Mostly withdrawn from the others. Developed a fear of things from outside the Island. Solution: Unknown _

_Name: Punk_

_Unit: Megaman Killers _

_Progress: Unfinished _

_Name: Ballade _

_Unit: Megaman Killers_

_Progress: Unfinished_

"Put those down!" the bot demanded when he entered the room.

"Huh, so not all of Wily's bots have man in their name," I said, interested, "So you must be Enker?"

Enker, once again, left the room not answering my question. Determined to get something out of him, I quickly sidestepped in front of him.

"Okay mister, you won't get away this time!" I said, "So your name Enker. Nice to meet you, I'm Marion! Now why are sulking down here? Why are you scared of things outside the island? You're going to need to leave the island at some point."

"If I answer your question, will you leave me alone?" Enker asked angrily.

"Maybe…"

He sighed angrily and explained. He and the other unfinished robot were part of a unit that was meant only to kill Megaman. He didn't want to mingle with the other upstairs because of their own goals. That was pretty much a summary of it. To that, I face-palmed.

"Just because your unit was built in a group of three instead of eight doesn't make you different from the others. Everyone here wants to kill Megaman, but that's not all," I mumbled, "They have other goals to keep them moving in life."

"And you care because?"

"Because what will happen once Megaman is dead? Other than the world going into complete chaos. What will you do? Just shut down and be scraped! Is that all you looked forward to in life!?" I said, going on a rant, "Why do I care? Because I've met people like you. It breaks my heart every time! I don't care if you are a man or machine. You have a life. There is more to it than your programing!"

That's when I gasped for air. I guess I didn't realize I was yelling. Why did I care so much for this robot I just met? I was slowly considering more of the bots as my family, so was that why? Enker looked like he was in shock, but somehow he kept that Batman look.

"What happened to Wily?" he randomly asked.

"I guess no one told you, since I don't think anybody seen this place," I mumbled, "He was arrested a while ago."

Another moment of silence passed before I sighed, "Look, I don't know if this means anything, but when I first arrived here, I thought everyone would want to hurt me or something. But I was wrong. Some of them I consider as family. Basically, what I'm trying to say, if you need someone to talk to, I'll be there."

With that, I left.

_(Insert that one Sponge Bob voice) Two hours later…._

Some time later, I was sitting in my room, reading some comics I found in Quickman a.k.a Red's room. I couldn't stop thinking about Enker. The way he was talking, it worried me.

"Hey you."

I found Enker looking in from my opened door.

"Ummm, hi?" I said uncertainly.

"From what you told me, the people up here almost destroyed Megaman," he said, his voice a bit less mean than before, "I'm here to see myself."

"Well, you have fun with that!" I said.

He smirked and walked off. I was a bit shocked, because I didn't expected him to talk me after that…ever. Well, maybe there was hope for him after all.

**Guess who got their wisdom teeth taken out yesterday? This person! Anywhos that was Enker! I had never played the Gameboy Megaman games, so I had to go off of his Wiki. Well, I tried my best. Maybe someone from 2 or 3 next chapter.**

**Please review! **


	12. Chapter 12: Golden

My room was a mess. The exact way that I wanted it. Which meant I was bored. Thankfully, I don't go on a pranking binge when that happens. That was Clownman's job. I ran out of paper, so I couldn't draw. The pantry was low on food and Snakeman was lurking there, so no baking. Maybe I could try to find Enker. He knows a lot about Japanese culture and I liked that kind of stuff. He has been challenging Bass almost every day and has formed some sort of rivalry. Well, at least he was being sociable. Sort of. That was when I heard a knock.

"Yo, Marion. Are you busy?" Slash said as he barged in.

"Nooooooooo, I'm totally busy," I said sarcastically.

"Well, then I guess you don't want to play games on this awesome site I found!" he yelled.

Slash explained he was messing around on a computer and found a site called "Steam". Me being the video game nerd I am, instantly realized what he was talking about. Well, it was something to do, so I followed him to room filled with screens. There was a desk with an old computer with papers scattered everywhere.

"Here we are! The only computer that Wily allows us to use!" Slash said.

"Only one? What happens if more than one of you guys wants to use it?" I asked.

"Let's say…there will be blood," Slash said with a crazed look.

"I bet Wily appreciates that," I said with a smirk.

Slash laughed and clicked on a link. The Steam homepage popped up and we started to look for a game to play. Slash wanted something with action and gore while I honestly didn't care, as long as it wasn't card base. We decided to scroll through the horror games.

"Let's play this game!" I said, pointing at the screen.

"A point and click game? Sounds boring," Slash said.

"Aw, come on! Please?" I plead\demanded.

After minutes of arguing and pleading, Slash finally bought the game with Wily's credit card. I decided not to ask about it. Slash raised an eyebrow when the title screen popped up and pushed New Game. The place we ended in was a dimly lit office. The phone started to ring.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night," the guy on the phone said.

"Hello Phone/Purple guy!" I said cheerfully.

"Whatever," Slash mumbled.

It was about 3am game time when Phone guy finished message. Slash accidently brought up the camera and I saw that one of the characters was missing. He found the character in the dining room. He looked unimpressed as he looked at all the other rooms. When he returned to the dining room, he found a surprise.

"Where did the rabbit go?" he asked himself.

"Check the backstage," I suggested.

He clicked on the said area and did a small recoil. The rabbit's face was taking up the whole screen. His normal pink eyes had turn coal black. Slash quickly clicked back to the dining room. A chicken with words "Let's Eat" on her bib was standing with her jaw opened in the left corner of the room.

"Hello Chica! Please don't eat our souls!" I sang.

"Now things are getting interesting," Slash said with a smile.

That when the 6am jingle played and Night 2 started. Slash checked the cameras and found the rabbit already in the dining room. He smirked while he listened to the Phone guy.

"Also check on Pirate Cove from time to time," Phone Guy said nervously.

"Hey, there's nothing here!" Slash yelled.

"Well, he did say to check it from time to time," I said.

He shrugged and continued to check on the others. The rabbit popped up a couple times, but Slash's reflexives made sure he didn't die. Though, he was getting a bit frustrated at the amount of times he showed up.

"Stupid bunny," Slash mumbled.

"He's name it Bonnie," I said.

"And you know that because?"

"Played the game before. Don't forget about The Cove."

Sure enough, a fox like figure was out of the curtain. Slash narrowed his eyes and went to check on Freddy. He was still there, staring into our souls. When he went to check on Foxy, he wasn't there. Slash checked the left hallway to see Foxy running. Slash quickly slammed the left door. He opened it after Foxy stopped loudly knocking on it. However, after a quick sweep through all the cameras, a large golden teddy bear was sitting in the office. It was in a slouched sitting position. The sentence "It's me!" flickered in and out. The bear's face filled up the screen, accompanied by a low, yet loud growl. This scared Slash so much that he jump out of the seat and landed on me!

"Slash…can't…breathe…," I choked.

"What the hell was that thing?" Slash asked after he got off of me, "Why didn't you freak out?"

"One, that was Golden Freddy and your supposed to get rid of him by flipping the screen up," I said, "Two, I've played the first and second game so much I'm almost immune to the jump scares. Three, oh wait, you only asked me two questions."

Before Slash could say anything else, something made a loud noise. The noise was coming from the ceiling. Trying not to freak out, I slowly walked to a vent. I tried to use a flashlight to light up the vent, but it was broken. I stared down the dark vent, getting FNAF2 flashbacks. That was when a bear fell from the ceiling. It had a red, brown tint.

"Rrraaaaahhhhhhh!" the bear screamed.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S ONE OF THE MURDERED CHILDREN!" I yelled, "Wait a minute…"

"That scream sounds familiar," Slash said.

He pounced on the bear and ripped off the suit. A dark, blue Megaman look alike with a purple scarf took its place.

"Tch, I got you guys good," the bot said smugly.

That didn't go over well with Slash. Soon, a brawl was in motion. Both side destroying the room in equal parts. I decided it would a good time to leave. Slash could handle himself. Once I was safe distance away, I sighed.

"A copy Megaman, eh? Wily sure isn't original."

**Finally! No more tests! No more three week long projects! It's all over! *cries* Anywhos, this chapter is in celebration for the new Five Nights at Freddy's game! Yay! Also, we might have plot next chapter. After that, how do you guy feel about….time travel? **

**Please review! **


	13. Chapter 13: Plans 1

"I'm not sure is sticking a rock in his chest is very efficient," I said.

That was the start of my one sided conversation with Shadowman. Most of our conversation ended up like this, me doing most of taking and him just standing there. We've been doing this more often because of the strange thing have been going down. It started with a capsule popping a few days ago. I was really one that noticed. After that, two of those giant, city destroying machines went missing. This rose panic with most of the bots, well except the gen three robots. They seemed to know something. Now, a red robot that looked a bit torn apart with a rock in his chest just appeared overnight.

"I know I've seen this somewhere," I said as I touched the stone.

"GET AWAY FROM THAT!"

Someone pushed me away from the red bot. I landed on my bottom and glared at the pusher.

"Hey! Who do you think you-?" I started to yell, but soon turned to a gasp, "W-W-Wily? B-B-But how?"

Sure enough, Wily was standing before me, with shades, lab coat and all. After returning my glare, he went back to working on the robot. But I wasn't going any of that.

"You think you can just ignore me after kidnapping me, leaving me on an island with a couple bots who want me dead, and not tell said robots that you were back? A lot of them were worried!" I yelled.

I knew that they weren't allowed to do so, but it didn't stop some of them from hurting me. Snakeman was one who seemed to want me dead the most. The others just didn't like me being there. The hateful glares told me that much. They never did anything, unlike Snakeman. But even after all that, I still cared for some of them. Stars, Enker, Red (aka Quickman), Slash, Treble, and the others had made those last couple months bearable. Even though they didn't show it, they were worried for Wily.

"Shadowman, would you?" Wily said in an annoyed tone.

Shadow lightly grabbed my shoulder and I let out an angry sigh.

**Shadowman's POV**

"Fine!" Marion said as she walked out.

After the door slammed closed, Master let out a sigh. He went back to working on the old robot, but he would have to return soon. Only the me and the 3rd gen robots knew about Wily's return. Tricking Light was the only way he could get out of prison. He created a teleported and was able to return here a few days ago.

"Was she ever in danger?" Master asked.

"Only a few seem to show intent. Snakeman was the only one to act out. Unless if you count Flashman being…Flashman," I reported.

"Flashman shouldn't be a problem. After what I heard she did to Snakeman, she can handle him," he replied, "But, just in case, stay on your original orders."

He went back to work. I still wondered why Master wanted whatever his sister had so badly. Marion obviously didn't have it and she wasn't going to give in. But that's his orders.

"Breakman is almost repaired. Tomorrow, we will strike!" Master said with his usual crackle.

**Welp, Wily's back. This chapter was going to be longer, but I decided if I continued, I wouldn't finish for a while. So this will be in two parts. Oh, in the Mega/Gigamix manga, Wily does show a soft side. Just saying. **

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Plans 2

"I can't get to sleep," I mumbled.

It was around 10pm and the day's events had kept me up. How did Wily get here? If it was true that Light freed him so they could do government research, then how did he escape? He couldn't have transported himself, it hasn't been invented for humans yet. But he was in a room all alone for two months. It didn't help the Flashman scares the crap out of me. That look he always has…and the way he talks….ugh!

"Maybe a walk will help," I said to myself.

I quietly existed my room\cell and headed back to the room with the red robot. There wasn't a reason, I just didn't feel like walking randomly. I felt something brush up against my leg.

"Hey, Treble. Why aren't you with Bass?" I asked the wolf.

He let out a quiet bark and started to follow me. When we reached the room, I was surprised to see the robot was completed. Wily even added a yellow scarf and shades. I took out the stone I found in Wily's lab. It looked like the one in the robot's chest, just smaller. Maybe it was a new energy source.

"Did Wily take you?" I whispered, "You don't look like any off the robot I've seen, except for maybe Sniper Joes. But those were the military's."

Why was I talking to what looked like a shut downed robot? Who knows? I do things like that from time to time. Treble nuzzled my hand. I got down to his level and petted his head.

"Who knew you could be such a softie," I chuckled.

Treble gave a "no I'm not" growl. I laughed and looked back to the robot. I was still curious about him, where he came from and such. Maybe I'll ask Red in the morning, seeing he is one the oldest ones activated.

"We should get some sleep," I said to Treble.

**12pm, the next day**

I stared in awe at the machine in front of me. That crazy old dastard actually made a teleoperation device safe for humans! That would have explained how he got here in the first place.

"I can't believe the old man made me stay here!" Bass complained loudly, "It should be me fighting the blue dweeb, not that Proto-jerk!"

"You have such a way with names, Bass," I remarked sarcastically.

"Oh shut up!"

I gave him an eye roll and went back to playing my 3DS. Whenever I get nervous, video games have always been my escape. My actions in the games made me feel I'm making a difference. That and I don't have anything else to do.

"Marion, you're talking to yourself again," Slash stated.

"That's nice," I muttered, my eyes glued to the screen, "One more level till I can use a Master Seal."

That was when the teleporter started to spew out smoke. Wily came tumbling out laughing. I guessed everything was going to plan. Or he finally cracked. I didn't really pay attention because of the duel screen thing in front of me. Then another someone came out of the machine. It was the red robot from last night!

"Ah Breakman, did you retrieve the Energy Crystals?" Wily said with a sly grin.

"Gamma is destroyed. So is your teleporter, Wily. You won't ever get your hands on those crystals," Breakman said in a monotone voice.

Wily, enraged, ordered everyone to attack the scarfed bot. As soon as he gave that order, I was out of there! No way was I going to stick around, that would have been suicide! I quickly ran for my room/cell and hid under the bed. Why a bed? Because my stuff bunny was there. Call me childish, but I needed a non-robot friend at that moment.

The noise level had gone down. I peeked out, checking to see if the course was clear. After checking several time, I raced back to the room where the battle had taken place. It was a mess! Bits of the room and robot were everywhere! All the machinery had turned to junk. Only a couple bots were still standing.

"That wimp! He ran away!" Bass yelled.

"He certainly was a worthy foe," Enker said quietly.

As the remaining robots argued among themselves, I went in deep thinking mode. How did that one bot wipe out most of the Wily numbers? Did it have something to do with the stone in his chest? Is it the same as the one in my pocket? What is an Energy Crystal? These weren't really deep thoughts, but I tried.

**Yay, another chapter in the bag *holds imaginary bag*.**

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Future

I peeked out from my hiding spot. There was nothing in the torn up street. Must have finally lost him. I allowed myself to relax and tried to lower my heart rate. My legs felt like logs and my clothes were drenched in sweat. Guess this was what I get for not staying in shape.

"I can't stay here for long. The others might be here," I said to myself.

It all started when Starman found some old machine in the basement. It about the size of a watermelon and looked a like a Time lord made it. Anyways, he brought it up and was going ask Wily about it. But he accidentally got caught in one of Bass and Enker's brawls. Bass's shots missed Enker and you can guess what it hit. The thing went berserk and I somehow ended up in a rundown city with a crazy purple Boba Fett.

"All I wanted was some grapes," I muttered, "Why did they have to brawl in the kitchen?"

The sound of maniacal laughter echoed throughout the street. Before I could even try to get up, a hand covered my mouth and another lifted me up. I tried to fight against him, but I didn't dare scream. The laughter was getting closer. The stranger quickly dragged me away from the scene and in the process, reveled who he was. As soon as he let go of me in a half destroyed building, stuff went down.

"What the heck, Shadow!" I said in a harsh tone, "You don't abduct people like that! You shouldn't abduct people at all!"

"You would have screamed," he replied quietly.

"…..It would've been a fifty percent chance!" I retorted, "How the heck did you get here anyway?"

"Everyone in the room was transported."

"But you weren't in there."

Shadowman didn't respond and scanned the area below. My eyes widen.

"Oh my gosh, you were stalking me!" I said, "That is just no!"

"You know exactly why I'm watching you," he growled, "Wily doesn't want to repair anymore of as at the moment."

A few days prior, a chain of events happened. Snakeman decided it would be funny to brake some of my belongings. I threw something flammable in his face. Flashman and Bass got involved. Long story short, my room was destroyed and Wily is mad at me.

"I handled myself fine, thank you very much!" I replied.

"Your scars say otherwise," he said back.

Before I could make a snappy reply, something blew up. We rushed toward a window. A few blocks away, smoke was rising and the sounds of buster shots echoed throughout the city. Shadowman told me to stay put and rushed to the scene. I sat down, still fuming about the situation. I started to fiddle around with a broken flashlight to focus on something else. Deep down, I knew he was right. I shouldn't rush into danger. But Snakeman was being a jerk.

"DON'T BRING HIM OVER HERE!"

I peeked out the window again to see Shadowman, Starman, Enker, and Bass engaging the purple Boba Fett. But it seemed like they weren't damaging him at all! That walker thing he was riding seemed to repel all plasma shots. Shadowman looked like he was trying to find a weak spot, but the enemy kept spazzing about. I wished there was something I could do.

"We need a better plan!" Enker shouted.

His spear looked pretty busted. Four large, purple shots came from the baddies' canon. Starman leaped in front of Enker and activated Star Shield. But the shots didn't stop and broke the barrier! Starman was launched into the building that I was in. Whatever was holding it up gave away and I found slowly sliding towards death/badly injuring myself. I tried to grab a thick wire to keep myself from falling, but alas, I have no arm strength. The others were too busy to notice.

"NNNYYYYYAAAAAAAA!" I screamed.

By some miracle, I landed on something. That something was purple Boba Fett. There was a moment of silence, accompanied by Bass's WTF stare. Faster than you can say Enker's undies, my face was acquainted with the street. The broken flashlight flew through the air and Bass caught it because why not. Boba unleashed a herd of missiles, aimed right at Bass. I couldn't move or speak. I thought of was going into shock. However, Bass accidentally turned on the broken flashlight when he went to defend himself. Instead of dioing nothing like a normal broken flashlight, a bright beam of light shot of of it. Bass gave his rare look of surprise and slashed the missiles, which blew up! He then dashed strait towards Boba with a cocky look on his face.

"VILE!"

Two fully charged shots soared over my head and rammed into the walker. In Hollywood fashion, it exploded into a huge fireball! Bass somehow manage not to blow up, but he still looked pissed. Though, one of the guys who saved us looked like a taller Megaman, so that explained everything. Not.

"Looks like he got away again," another robot said. This one had red armor and long, blond hair.

"Great. Who knows how many lives he's taken," the Megaman look alike sighed.

The two bots kept talking, ignoring us. I manage to get myself up. Enker gave a nervous look to his surroundings. Shadow swiped the flashlight from Bass.

"May I ask where you got this from?" He asked with a scowl.

"The garbage, under a couch, and in the kitchen. It didn't exactly come together," I replied. It probably wasn't the best idea to mention the possible extraterrestrial rock I stole from Wily's lab.

Shadow gave me a suspicious look before handing back the flashlight. Making a note to hide it when we get back to Wily Island, I redirected my attention to the two new robots. They looked much different from all the robots I've seen before. The blue one looked like a creation of Dr. Light's. The red one looked familiar too, but I wasn't quite sure we're I saw him before.

"But how did these guys get in?" the red one asked, "This placed is quarantined because of the recent Maverick attacks. No way had they got in from the outside."

"What the hell is a Maverick?" Bass hissed.

I had a horrible sinking feeling in my gut. Rundown city. Robots that looked extremely advance. Some sort of band of crazies wreaking havoc. This was turning into an episode of Doctor Who!

"This might sound a little crazy, but what year is it?" I asked.

The blue one replied with a look of concern, "20XX."

It was an episode of Doctor Who! Except we didn't have a way back. Enker was now silently freaking out, which was kind of concerning.

"Enker, pull yourself together! We need to find a way to get home!" I said.

"Yeah, stop freaking out!" Bass said, annoyed.

"You have no say in this," Shadow said darkly.

While the boys were arguing amongst themselves, I "accidently" eavesdropped on the future robots.

"They clearly aren't Mavericks. Last I checked, they weren't fans of humans," the red one said

"I agree," the blue one said, "But we should take them back to base. Something feels off about this Zero."

"They seem familiar. Have we seen these guys before, X?" Zero asked.

"Hey, Earth to Marion."

I snapped back to the group of Wily bots. They all seemed really pissed off. None of them seem to have any ideas, but Stars had a look of happiness.

"Will this help?" Stars asked, holding out the time machine.

"YOU HAD THAT THE WHOLE TIME!?" Bass said.

"Well, the apple does not fall far from the tree," Enker said poetically.

Time was running out, so we had to figure out how to work the thing. I did the only way I knew how. By pushing random buttons.

"Is it supposed to sound like this?" Star asked.

"Hey! What are you doing!?"

The future bots had their busters aimed at us. That's when gravity gave away and all of us, except the future bots, started to float. Energy started to crackly around us and the air vibrated. The last thing I saw was the shocked looks on X and Zero's faces.

An old, cranky shout was what woke me up. Everything was fuzzy at first, but soon realized that I was back in the kitchen. Everyone else was there too, even Wily for some reason. Stars was trying to hide the time machine behind his back.

"I told you idiots a thousand times not to harm her!" Wily yelled, "If she dies, we'll never get the blueprints back!"

At first, I was confused. What made him think they had harmed me? That's when I got a good look at myself. My limbs were covered with bruises and cuts. The yellow shirt I was wearing was stained with red. A sudden pain shot up my back.

"Dad, we didn't do anything to her, I swear," Stars whimpered.

"He's telling the truth," I said quietly, "I just hurt myself by accident. They had nothing to do with."

Wily gave me a look of disbelief. Did he really not trust his own creations? Well, maybe not Bass and Snakeman, but Stars was the most trustworthy person/bot I knew. Wily finally stomped off. Everyone looked at me.

"What, you guy didn't do anything," I said with a grin, "Do you think I hate you or something?"

I also highly doubted that Wily would believe that some futuristic robot kick our butts. But the future looked grim. It made me very worried. The door slammed opened and Slash ran in.

"There you guys are!" Slash said happily until he looked at all of us, "Did I miss something?"

"Not really," I said weakly, "More importantly, has anyone seen the first aid kit?"

**I finished! *insert celebration music* Yeah, I know it's been three months. Sorry, but the combination of school, writer's block, personally issues, and job interviews have kept me away. Thankfully, I have Microsoft on my phone, so I can write my stories when I don't have access to my laptop. Thanks for sticking with my story. I hope I can update this and my others stories soon. **


	16. Chapter 16: Note

There were nine robot figures. Most of their features were washed out. The only thing I could make out were their eyes, filled with hate. Everywhere they went, species, planets, and suns were wiped out. Their laughter drowned out the screams of the innocent lives being wiped out. However, a bright light absorbed the evil robots, leaving only one small piece of evil. The bight light raced towards Earth and once it landed on a familiar island, the world went dark. Life ceased to exist.

I woke up, sweating all over. That dream felt too real. I scrambled out of bed and took out the little rock I had found. It had faint glow to it and it looked like that little piece of evil that was left behind. A sick feeling started to form in my gut. Little did I know, that dream was soon going to come to past.

**Note: Just a little preview on the next few chapters. It might be a bit before I can update. Like I said, this story is based on a manga. I want to reread it so I can make sure I can get the details right. I'm just having trouble getting the book. But when I get it, I will write the next chapter. That's a promise. **


	17. Chapter 17: It's all downhill from here

"Turbo made me do it!" I yelled angrily, "If he hadn't put me in that cart, none of this would've happened!"

"You are doing it and that's final!" Wily screeched back.

I let out an angry sigh and stomped out of the room. Earlier that day, the Seventh Numbers had gotten into an argument about something and for some reason thought to have a race would settle it. Turbo thought it would've been a great idea to have me participated and forced me in a small, combat car. I panicked and accidently slammed into Spring's car. In the end, all the cars were in a mangled mess and the Third Numbers were wiped out. To punish us, Wily ordered us to clean the dirtiest part of the base. I hated the fact that I doing it because of something I believe I couldn't control. It didn't help that my wounds reopened and I was sore.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad," Turbo chuckled because of it.

"Shut it!" I growled.

Water had spilt all over the place and I was mopping it up. The others were either sweeping or wiping down windows, except Bass. He was watching us work and petting Treble. He wasn't helping us at all and I didn't approve. I reached into one of the soapy buckets and grabbed a sponge. The sponge somehow ended up in Bass's face.

"What the hell? Who threw that!" Bass yelled.

Another sponge magically appeared in his face. A sponge war had broken out and I wasn't hiding this time. Sponges hurt a lot less then snowballs did in my option. Everybody was having a good time and evilly laughing. They seemed to be more relaxed then since Wily wasn't trying to take over the world every other day. But right in the middle of that fight was when it happened. A shock went through body, causing me to sweat with anxiety. It happened so suddenly that I forgot that a sponge was flying towards my face. It smacked me right on the nose.

"Score!" Junkman yelled.

Then something blew up somewhere on the island. The warning lights turned on.

"Did you hear that?!" Junkman said.

"Another one of 's failed experiments?" Burstman suggested.

"ANAUTHORIZED ARRVAL FROM ABOVE!" the loud speaker yelled, "GUARD ROBOTS AND NEARBAY WILY NUMBERS ARE TO INTERCEPT THE INVADER!"

"Ow," I said, rubbing my ears.

"Maybe Megaman's launching an attack?" Slash suggested before laughing crazily.

"That doesn't sound like him," I replied quietly.

"Fools. The presence I sense isn't Megaman's. But…" Bass trailed off.

The Sevenths dashed off, leaving me alone in a puddle of soapy water. I decided to forget about cleaning since the hallway might be destroyed. Several guard robots passed me as I headed to the opposite end of the city. The amount of guards started to concern me. Someone grabbed me by my wrist and made me walk faster.

"Wait! What! Enker?" I yelled over the chaos, "What's going on? Why do you have my duffle bag?"

"Now is not the time for questions! We must make haste!" he replied.

He was freaked out, which also freaked me out. Enker was normally calm and gloomy in any situation. Just what was attacking the island? We were heading in the direction of the Control Center. Once we got there, Wily was screaming at the screen.

"HOW COULD ONE ROBOT UTTERLY DESTROY MY PRECOUS WILY CITY!?" he screamed, "WHO IS THIS GUY!?"

Bass was right. There was no way this guy was Megaman. He couldn't destroy Wily City, at least not on his own. The room went silent, except for the strange creaking noise. The wall exploded, which sent the three of us flying. I landed on the floor and saw stars. My vision quickly became clear and I saw Wily not moving. Shadow quickly moved toward us and scooped up Wily.

" ! EVIL…MUST BE DESTROYED!"

A giant, white knight was looming over us. It was clearly a robot, but it was defiantly not from Earth. It sort of reminded me of an enemy from Skyward Sword. The sirens went off once again and seven of the eight Second Numbers ran in. They took one look at Wily and went to war with the white knight.

"My…Robots…" Wily moaned.

"Don't just sit there!"

Shade jump from what was left of the ceiling and told us to run while the Second Number keep the knight at bay. Wily, and me however, were not very happy about that.

"I CAN'T LEAVE THEM ALL BEHIND!" Wily screamed while he struggled against Shadow's grip.

"For once, I agree with my Uncle!" I shouted.

Enker tightened his hold as I struggled. They weren't strong enough to beat the knight. It had already killed the Seven and Third numbers. I didn't care what people say, those robots were going to die!

"They engaged him in the hope that each of their lives will afford you two one more minute to escape!" Shadow reasoned.

"Even more reason we can't leave them behind!" I cried, finally freed from Enkers grip.

Both Wily and me came face to face with Shade. I started to have a fuzzy feeling and Wily fell backwards, asleep. Before I could figure out what had happened, my world turned black.

()

I didn't know where or who I was. All I knew was the dead people that surrounded me were family and friends. The loud, horrible laughter was getting louder by the second. I had been to this place several times, but there were never so many dead bodies. Many I identified as robots, but they were soaking in blood. One of them had a vampire like appearance. I look at him, trying to place him in my foggy memory. Then it clicked. I knew whom I was, whom these people were, how I got here and how to get out. The laughter started to get louder, almost to the point that I couldn't think. But I found the body I was looking for.

"Sorry, Uncle," I said while taking a gun from him.

A shot killed the laughter.

()

Shade almost fell over when I woke up. Thankfully, only a minute had passed.

"How. Dare. You," I whispered, venom dripping from my words.

"It was the only way," Shade replied causally.

"Only way? What's that suppose to mean!" I yelled.

"Marion," Enker said in a warning tone.

The ceiling caved in and the white knight dropped in. Enker and Shade stood in front of us, readying their weapons. Then they froze. The knight slowly walked towards us. Shadow made signs that he was trying to move, but he wouldn't budge. It was the same with Shade and Enker.

"Guys! What's up?" I asked them.

"EVIL DESTROY!" the knight yelled as he started to attack us.

Someone blocked his oncoming punch, but I couldn't see who it was. Shadow yelled something about the knight's eyes, but it didn't seem to bother our savior. When he stopped for a second, I was shocked with happiness.

"RED!" I shouted.

"QUICKMAN!" Shade yelled.

Red glanced at us before resumed his attack. Shadow took this moment to grab Wily and me. He dragged us on board a sub. But inside it, there were many underwater themed weapons and a smaller transport. Shadow forced us inside the smaller transport and started it up.

"No no no no no," I mumbled as I heard the roar of the engines.

Everything started to shake. Then the smaller sub started to jerk in all sorts of directions! I held on to Wily and closed my eyes to prevent me from getting sick. I knew that Shade was acting like a decoy to let us escape. I hated feeling so helpless. The jerking felt like it lasted for hours, but I think it was only ten minutes. When it was finally over, I opened my eyes and pushed Wily's mustache out of my face. He didn't look like he had any more injuries. I sighed in relief. He might have kidnapped me, but I would never would have wanted to see him hurt. Brought to justice, yes., but never in pain.

"Shade…"

Shadow was mumbling to himself and looked like he was in pain. I was shocked to his mask not covering his lower half of his face.

"Wily City has been obliterated. By one robot," he mumbled to him, "The only surviving robot…is I."

I guess he forgot about us in the chaos. He started to emit a noise that wasn't very suited for him.

"He he. Ha ha. HA HA! WHO WOULD HAVE EVER DREAMED THAT THE MIGHTY WILY ARMY WOULD BE…HA HA…ERADUCATED SO EFFORTLESSLY!" Shadow laughed.

Tears started to flow down his face. I looked down at my feet. I would've never imagined Wily programing his bots like that. It was almost like they were made out of flesh instead of metal. I guess I should've treated him as such. So I did what any human that doesn't do much physical contact. I walked behind him and gave him the most awkward hug of the century.

"From what I can see, you are not the last one," I said quietly, "The Fifth Numbers are still alive and if I learned anything out of this kidnapping, those guys don't go down that easily."

Shadow didn't say anything in response, but he seemed to be a bit more relaxed.

"Also, from what I can tell I'm part of this dysfunctional family. Well, you are a robot and I'm a human, but I never cared about that sort of thing. So, I'm stand right here, so more evidence you're not alone," I rambled, "Oh, and Wily is here too, but he isn't here in mind, so that still counts, right?"

He didn't say anything at first, but the silence wasn't awkward like I thought it would be.

"Not yet," he mumbled, "It's not over yet.

He pulled his mask over his mouth.

"You should leave it down more often. You actually look quite handsome," I teased.

I mentally face palmed myself. It wasn't suppose to have came that way. But I did notice a small blush appear on Shadow's cheeks. How was that possible? Don't you need blood to do that?

"I still have a mission to carry out," he said quietly.

"No, cousin," I said, "WE still have a mission to carry out."

**Well, it has been two months if you count the update I did in July. Hehe, sorry about that. But here we are! It's time for the main attraction! The story must be told! And I have been listening to too much Mandopony! Hopefully, I'll update sooner next time. **

**Please review! **


	18. Chapter 18: Light to Darkness

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

Shadow didn't respond and parked the sub next to a dock. A final groan came from the engines and the sub only moved when the wave hit it. Eager to get back to the mainland, I ran towards the exist hatch. But Shadow stopped me before I could exist the control room.

"I want you to stay here," he said as he scooped up Wily, "I'm not sure what will happen once they figure out it is us."

I scoffed and crossed my arms. Not only did not tell me what he was doing, but left me in the sub and took an unconscious Wily! Wouldn't it have been a better idea to leave Wily in the sub so he could defend himself better incase a fight broke out? Who did he send an S.O.S signal to anyway? After I thought about it for two seconds, I decided to go near to the exist hatch so I could see what was going on. There was a small window that showed a decent view of the dock. My eyes widened when I saw the people on the dock. It was none other than Dr. Light and all of his Robot Masters, including Megaman! They were all giving Shadow suspicious looks, except the blue bomber and a bot with scissors on his head. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but assumed it was about trusting Shadow. Shadow took out his weapon and laid it in front of him. He bowed and looked like he was begging them to help Wily. Even after hanging out with Wily's Robot Masters, I was still amazed on how much they cared for him. I decided to try and help Shadow convinced these people to help us. Not only did all of us need to be fixed up, but also that white knight was still on the planet. Megaman was probably our last hope.

"How…dare…you?"

Wily had regain conscious and was slowly getting up.

"Shadowman…what have you done?" he moaned, "You drag me outside of Wily City against my will…only to roll my unconscious body out before these…these…"

! I under stand your anger. I have done much without your consent. It's true," Shadow pleaded, "But please try not to move! Your wounds are-!

"I don't ne-!?" Wily started.

Feed up with his attitude, I walked behind him and lightly tapped his shoulder. His knees buckled and gave out, causing him to fall face first on the floor.

"Want to rethink that sentence, old man?" I asked.

"Why you insolent little" he responded.

"Patients should talk less and rest more!" a young, blond girl exclaimed.

With the combined efforts of the girl and a blue, robot bird, Wily was tied up and set in a green truck with Dr. Light.

"All set! To the O.R., stat! Err, I mean the laboratory!" she yelled over Wily's screaming.

Whoever was in the front complied and they disappeared slowly into the night. I grinned and strolled up next to Shadow.

"I think that turned out well," I said.

"I told you to say inside," Shadow mumbled before turning to Megaman, "Megaman…all of you…please accept my apologies."

"There's no need for that," Megaman said with a smile.

"Dude, seriously…hearing you apologize make me itchy all over!" the scissors bot chuckled.

"More importantly, we'd appreciate if you would tell us what happened on Wily Island," Megaman said.

"Yeah. How did the old man get hurt so badly. Also," he added before turning to me, "Who are you?"

I shrugged before replying, "My backstory isn't important at the moment. The monster that killed everyone is."

Shadow gave me a worried look before explaining everything to the Light bots.

()

"If it wasn't for Enker, Quickman and Shademan, we would've not escaped," Shadow finished.

I stared at the ground and balled up my fists. I knew there wasn't anything I could've done, but it didn't help the fact that the bots I considered close were gone.

"This is some bad mojo," the scissor bot, known as Cutman, said.

"MOJO JOJO!" I yelled, trying to get myself out of my depressed state.

That act made me reserve many stares and a sigh from Shadow.

"Seriously kid, who are you?" Cutman asked.

"The name Zalkin. Marion Zalkin," I replied in a terrible British accent, "I was kidnapped by Wily for some reason. Yada yada. You failed this city! Nya nya nya! BATMAN!"

Okay, maybe I should've kept out the DC quotes, but I was not in the mood to give strait answers. Before they could question me any further, the sub exploded! It made all of us jumped back a couple feet.

"EVIL…MUST NOT ESCAPE!"

The white knight was stand in the burning wreckage of the sub. How did he figure out that he killed a dummy? Shadow picked up his sword and faced the knight.

"I wished I hadn't gotten you all involved in this," he said sadly, "But I had to. For their sake."

"Shadow?" I said with uncertainly.

"PLEASE TAKE CARE OF THEM!"

Shadow rushed toward the knight. It shot white lasers from its hands. Shadow slid to avoid them and to get in close. He jumped and landed a hit on the knight with his sword. But it didn't affect the knight. Megaman's dog, Rush, rushed in to try to retrieve Shadow when he tripped while positioning himself, but the knight was about to karate chop him! Without thinking, I took my last bomb, lit it with Fireman's flame, and threw it at the monster's face. It didn't do any damage, but it did stun him long enough for Rush to get Shadow out of there. I dashed to him to make sure he didn't get hurt.

"Shadow! What were thinking!" I shouted.

"I should ask you the same thing!" he snapped, "Out of all the stupid things you do, that hid to be the most foolish!"

Before I could make a comeback, the knight spoke up.

"YOU…YOUR'RE THE OTHER ONE…"

"Say what now?" I asked.

"YOU ARE EVIL! EVIL MUST BE DESTROYED!"

It started to prepare another laser attack, but Cutman attack him with the Rolling Cutter on his head.

"Wily robots are bad guys, yes," Cutman said, "But don't you think you're taking it a bit too far?"

"I don't know who you are. But if you don't stop," Megaman said as he replaced his casual cloths to his combat gear, "I will stop you!"

The knight questioned him about why he was defending us, since he was good and we were bad as he put it. At the same time, the rest of us were trying to stop Shadow from doing something stupid.

"Let me go," Shadow growled.

"You can't! Your hurt!" I pleaded.

"You didn't tell us you were injured during the battle at Wily City!" Fireman said.

I didn't remember him getting hurt back on the island. My eye found them on a deep cut on Shadow's torso.

"Shadowman, did you do this to yourself?" Elecman asked.

Shadow was one of those people who believed that his failure should be paid in blood, or in this case, whatever is in his system.

"A foolish act. To harm oneself in meaning less," the knight said, "Evil knows nothing of honor."

"Oh like you know anything," I snapped.

Thankfully, Megaman and Cutman were there to help us. Cutman even said that Wily bots had some redeeming qualities, though not many. This didn't go well, because the knight took it as the Light bots going to the dark side. It didn't help that Shadow was still trying to go help.

"Roll! I'm so glad you're here! Help us stop him!" Iceman called to the girl who just arrived.

Rush, Iceman and I pulled on his scarf, but he was still edging forward, saying that Megaman needed all the help he could get.

"How will jumping in there help at all?" I shouted.

"In your state, you'll just get in the way!" Roll added.

Shadow immediately stopped struggling and dropped to his knees. His eyes were deviated of all emotion and I swore I saw those depressed lines over his face.

"I think you killed him," I said.

Of course, Shadow tried to get up again, but Roll knocked him down, showing him how much he needed medical attention. She put him in her bicycle basket.

"You might want to come with us. It will probably get a bit crazy," she told me, "Can you keep up?"

I winced at the thought of running. I was actually in a lot of pain from old wounds and new ones.

"Aye," I said, sucking it up.

Shadow gave some advice on how to beat the knight to Iceman and we were off. Every step felt like a thousand knives stabbing me, but I used that pain to keep me going. The sounds of explosions filled my ears and worry filled my heart. I preyed that the Light bots were okay. When we finally arrived a Light Labs, I almost collapsed from pain and weariness. Well, okay, I did, but after Roll directed me to a table so she could fix me up. I laid there in silence for a few minutes. The door opened and a bandage Wily walked in.

"I heard how you protected Shadowman," he said.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked.

"Why?" he asked, actually was sounding curious.

"Well," I said, "For one thing, I believe that your bots have souls. Anything with a soul deserves to have a chance a life. After most of them died, I didn't want to see another get killed," I sighed, "I always wanted to protect the things I care about. Most of the time, I feel like I'm not strong enough to. But when I saw the others get hurt, I thought to myself "Screw how much strength I need". "

Silence fell between us. It was strange having a conversation with a person that was known for being a evil person. Then again, there is never true evil in this world.

"You sound like your mother," he replied.

"Funny. Most people say I sound like Dad," I replied, "Mostly because of my geekyness and how I see the world."

"And that would be?" he asked.

"There is never good or bad. Just people with different agendas," I said.

Silence fell once again. It wasn't awkward though. But the moment was ruined when something screeched in my ear. Whatever it was also screeched in Wily's ear.

"HEAR ME, FOR I HAVE MESSAGE. TO ALL THE FOOLISH ROBOTS AND TO THE HUMANS WHO CREATED THEM!"

He must've been using some sort of telepathy. I believed everyone on Earth could here it.

"WE BRING DEATH AND DESTRUTION TO EVERYTHING IN THE UNIVERSE! ANYTHING WITH LIFE, ANYTHING WITH SHAPE, WE END IT!"

"How come I have a feeling this guy has crazy hair?" I mumbled.

"WE ARE THE STARDROIDS."

()

**For those who don't know and for those who do know, the white knight's real name is White Nightmare. However, it was only mentioned once and he wiped out everyone heard it. But who cares about him, we have Terra and the crew now!**

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19: Dark Moon

To say things went to hell would've been an understatement. All I knew was that the ceiling was way too close for comfort. It was dark, loud, and something heavy was on my foot. Not a great combination. The more I struggled, the more air I was using, which meant I would've passed out. I started to feel numb and sleepy. The space was smaller than I thought.

"I don't have…Sonic…time…drowning…music," I mumbled before I lost feeling to the real world.

()

I found myself near a small town surrounded by grassy plains. The town's people were screaming in fear, but I couldn't look at them. My eyes were glued on the robot in front out me. He had an Indian thing going on and an axe for a hand. His body had signs of damage. I heard someone laughing and another explosion. The robot's face shifted from tired to anger. I remembered the robot's name was Tomahawk Man and he was stationed somewhere in Wisconsin.

"I'll end this!" Tomahawk Man yelled as he raised his axe.

"With that rusty thing? Sure." Someone said sarcastically.

I ran at him at speeds I was sure weren't possible for humans. My hand was aimed at his chest, except it wasn't my hand. It was a purple, furry robot hand, with three Wolverine-like claws. I ripped Tomahawk's chest out and slashed at his face. He fell to the ground, twitching. More screams filled my ears as my vision started to fade.

"Roll? ROLL!"

()

I woke up to my stomach complaining and people talking. Ice Man's voice was the only one I could make out and he seemed fine. Hoping they could hear me, I called out Shadow's name, but it came out dry and quiet.

"I didn't do anything! I was useless!"

I sighed on the inside. I wished Shadow would stop blaming himself for everything that has happened. It was no one's fault. As tears stained my face, Shade's final words came to me. Feeling a small surge of strength, I shouted his words as loud as I could, "Pull yourself together! The time to fulfill your purpose in life is now!"

Silence fell, except a small slicing sound. The rock around me turned to rubble and Shadow's sword was inches from my face. I gave him a puzzling look.

"What with the shocked look?" I asked. "Did ya think I died or something?"

He sighed and helped me up. There was almost nothing left of the lab and all the bots, except Roll, were in bad shape. The two doctors were knocked out.

"So, does anybody know what's going on?" I asked, brushing dust off of me.

"The Stardroids already destroyed all of the World Champion robots." Shadow said in a monotone voice. "One of them wiped out over a thousand robots in half an hour."

I froze at his statement. In my dream, Tomahawk Man was murdered. Were they sending visions to everyone in the world or something? There was a loud moan and the Light Numbers rushed over to help their creator. Doctor Light asked where Mega Man was. Ice Man blubbered his response and Bomb Man sadly held a red board. We stood there in silence until Roll broke the ice.

"Don't look so glum guys! Rock and the other guys won't be beaten so easily!" Roll said cheerfully. "In fact, they're probably locked in a heated battle with those Stardroid jerks right now!"

This raised everyone's sprits, even Shadows! Thought it wasn't easy to tell. I was surprised how strong Roll was in the face of her brother's disappearance. She was probably the strongest out of all of us at that moment. A first aid kit was found in the rubble and Roll said she would patch up Wily's wounds while Light would fix Shadow and the rest. Shadow denied needing any help of course.

"Please tell me this isn't about your honor." I sighed. "Cause I don't think that matters at the moment."

"My laboratory is gone," Light mumbled.

That was a problem, but I was sure something survived. After digging for a minute, I found a dirty wrench.

"Hey, not all of your stuff exploded!" I shouted. "I'm sure you can still do something!"

"Even if I could repair everyone…what then," Light said before shouting, "Rock and the others were defeated by a single attack from the Stardroids! Just one!"

Light treated every one of his robots like his children. No parent wants to see their kid go to war. But if it was up to me, I would rather fight than watch the world burn. He would only repair them if they didn't fight.

"You would do that to them?! You would hold them back in top condition and have them watch the world burn?!" I said angrily, "That's the most idiotic thing I have ever heard of!"

"I suppose it's my turn to agree with you."

Wily had regain conscious. Shadow quickly ran to his side to make sure he was okay. Wily quickly dismissed him and told the Light bots he would repair them. Light cut him off and remained him of what he did last time. But something happened. Everyone's eyes widened and looked over their shoulder.

"Look like the show off is planning another spectacle for us!" Wily said.

Light ignored whatever everyone but me had experienced and continued to argue. I honestly had no clue what they were shouting about. Something about being the first to give a robot a soul or something. I believed "dictator" was thrown around as well.

"Try to remember! You and I, together, we gave souls to robot who were nothing more than unfeeling machines! Remember why we did that!" Wily shouted.

Light seemed surprised and didn't have a comeback. I was surprised how much passion Wily had about his robots. Then again, I never really talked to him before.

"Bubbles…" Shadow mumbled.

A ring of bubbles had surrounded us. Guts Man jump in front of us and the bubbles exploded! Thankfully, his armor was strong enough to withstand the attack. When the dust cleared up, there were two robots in sight. One of them was a yellow Toad Man knock off while the other had a bird thing going on. I guessed they were Stardroids.

"Looks like we found ourselves a party!" the bird bot said.

"Blub blub! I'm quite the neat freak you know," the Toad Man knock off said. "I'll use my bubble bombs to clean up this trash!" The two shot bubble bombs and electric streams at us. Shadow quickly cut the bombs before they exploded while Guts Man used his defensive armor to block the electricity. Bomb Man countered with several bombs. When the bombs went off, Ice and Fire Man used the distraction to let loose ice and fire shots. However, their attacks didn't seem to do anything. The Stardroids retaliated with a couple close range shots. The Light bots were thrown back several feet, but continued to fight. The Stardoids had the upper hand and the other weren't even able to scratch them! Roll and I tried out best to protect the doctors. When some bubble bombs broke from the battle, Roll was going to use her body to shield us humans from the blast. I, of course, did something incredible stupid. My flash light/most likely alien whip found itself in my hand. Jumping in front of Roll, I cracked the unstable energy at the bombs. The whip destroyed the bombs on contact. I sighed in relief and looked over at Roll and the doctors.

"Before you yell at me on how stupid that was," I began, "Let me be excited that I pulled of an Indiana Jones."

"So that's where it went."

The Stardroids had stopped their fighting and were looking in direction. I saw a flash of a large stone cracking and a small part of it disappearing.

"Pluto will be pleased." The bird cackled.

"Whatever," the toad said with annoyance. "I think it's time to introduce these fools to true despair!"

At that moment, it felt like the world itself stopped moving. I heard a faint heart beat that was growing louder. A black sphere appeared in the sky and opened a single eye. Laughter filled what I assumed was everyone's ears.

"Citizens of this pitiful planet! Behold!" The voice said. "I am Terra of the Stardriods! The terror you see above you is Dark Moon! After twenty-four of what you call "hours", Dark Moon will obliterate your planet! I hope you enjoy the last twenty-four hours of your worthless little existences!"

As the laughter died down, the hope in everyone's eyes started to dim out. I snarled and tightened my grip. We still had one day left to defeat them. Earth wouldn't go down that easy. It seemed Roll though that way too.

"You can't give up yet!" She shouted. "If Rock was here, he would say that, too!"

"If you guys can protect the world from Wily, then you can do this too!" I added. "I'm sure even Bass would admit that…maybe!"

It seemed like our words got through to them. They jump back into the fray, with more determination than before. I kept the whip on and destroyed any shots that got close to the doctors.

"Du du dud daaaa, du du daa," I sung when I blocked some bombs from hitting Roll, "For the Zalkins! For everyone who still has hope! Oh yeah!"

"Zalkin…" Light mumbled.

An "ow" was heard from Auto. The toad had zoomed over to Roll, knocking over the green bot in the process. He was about to blast her! But before anybody could do anything, something punched the Stardroid away from her. It grabbed the toad and crushed it. He had defeated a Stardroid, a bot which no of us could even scratch, with one move. It was a bot that looked like the white knight from earlier.

"Venus?" the bird bot said before turning angel to the other bot, "Who are you? Answer me!"

"…Duo…"

**And that is the end of Gigmix vol. 2! I love Roll in this series! She has a much better "roll"! *Gets hit by a pie* Ewww, rotten! Anyway I have an announcement! This story is about to come to an end in a couple chapters! I have sort of a story that takes place after this one, but I want your guys input on two stories. A Megaman talk show theme story or a Fairy Tail story. Which one should I do along side the next story? **

**Please review! It helps me get motivated! **


	20. Chapter 20: Suspicious

Duo was better than the Stardroid in every way except one. For every punch and blast he threw at the alien, it narrowly dodged. However, the Stardroid wasn't even trying to hide his fear. With only one punch, Duo was able to take out his partner. The way he did it reminded me of how the White Nightmare wiped out the Wily numbers. He also looked like the white monster. The Stardroid let out an insane laugh and shot another blast of lighting, but he wasn't aiming for Duo. The blast was heading towards us! Duo advanced toward the Stardroid, not caring about our fate.

"Duo!"

He immediately changed course upon hearing the female voice. Putting a hand in front, he blocked the electricity from hitting us. My eyes widened in shock as my hair spazzed out. In the span of about ten seconds, Duo was able to save us, but the Stardroid was long gone. I couldn't help but feel wary of the situation. All-powerful robots coming out of nowhere would make you feel that way. Duo flew back and landed next to a teenaged girl. She looked like an older version of Roll and was wearing a trench coat.

"KALINKA!" Roll yelled happily.

Kalinka's grim expression turned into a small smile when she faced the helper robot. The other Lights gave the newcomer huge smiles and walked over to her. I watched from a distance. Kalinka Cossack was the daughter of a well-known scientist that was also forced to work with Wily at one point. That was all that I knew of her. Another reason for keeping my distance was Duo. He looked and acted too much like White Nightmare. I clenched my fists in anger and confusion. Mega Man destroyed him. How could I be so sure it was him? My gut was telling me it was him and I should warn the others.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really," I replied, keeping my eyes on Duo. "Are you okay?

All I got was silence on the other end. I sighed and looked up at the ninja robot. A normal person might think he only had an eye problem, because he always kept his right eye closed. But at that moment, I saw he was trying to put on a brave face.

"We'll get through this," I whispered, "Everything might not go back to normal, but at least we'll be alive."

I gasped as a sharp pain shot through my head. Lowering my head, I closed my eyes. Several images zipped by, too blurry for me to make sense of them. Laughter filled my ears, the same laughter that filled my nightmares. Everything started to shake as one of the pictures cleared. It was a robot made out of flames. I snapped my eyes opened. Shadow was directly in front of me. He had a face of worry that quickly changed to shock.

"What's up?" I asked, still feeling a little sick.

"Your eyes…"

"What about them?"

He turned away from me. Normally, I would pester him, but there were more important things at that moment. Like the reason Wily was motioning us to come over to him. I sighed and grabbed Shadow's scarf, dragging him with me. The doctor looked serious, but maybe that was because of the eye patch Roll put on him. He never had that serious vibe with me.

"What's up, Doc?" I asked.

"Shadow Man, what is Dark Moon made of?" Wily demanded, rolling his eyes at my comment. Shadow's eyes narrowed at Dark Moon and glowed for a split second. He shut them and shook his head.

"My search function has come up with nothing," Shadow said in disappointment.

I wasn't too surprised. From what science fiction taught me, Dark Moon was probably made up of despair or something like that. If that were the case, we would need a happiness gun. I face palmed at that thought.

"I'm more concerned about Duo," I mumbled.

"That robot's appearance does resemble that white robot," Shadow said.

Wily's eyes narrowed at our responses. A loud roar filled my ears as a helicopter flew over our heads. It landed a couple of meters away. Wily stood up and brushed the dust off his coat.

"Perhaps now we can get some answers."

**A/N: I actually have some news! I have decided to rewrite some of my earlier chapters. They really need some improvement, so I am switching between that and the future chapters of this story. Oh, as someone pointed out, yes, I do tend to rush things a bit. I will try to slow down the way the chapter flows. **

**Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21: Fixing

Two doctors were facing each other, Texas shoot off style. One was the newly arrived Dr. Cossack and the other was Wily. Everybody's gaze was on them, including mine. A burst of wind made their coats flutter dramatically. Shadow and Kalinka looked ready to support their fathers, whether it is verbal or combat.

"So let's hear the truth about this monster that chased away the other monsters, shall we?" Wily said in a calm, dangerous voice, "The whole notion that you created this new robot yourself is some kind of joke, isn't it?"

I coughed a few times, directing everyone's attention on me. Not expecting to grab everyone's attention, I didn't speak for a second.

"I know you two are mortal enemies, but don't we have more pressing issues at the moment?" I said awkwardly.

While Wily still had a dangerous look, Cossack simple walked over to his helicopter and pressed a button. Various robot parts tumbled to the ground. One of the heads rolled to my feet, startling me. It was Star Man's head.

"H-h-help me!" Stars said with an anime like crying expression.

I was about to pick him up, but Wily snatched him away and started to yell at him about not showing up for awhile. Shadow tried to explain that they were working odd jobs to get money for Wily, but it wasn't getting through him. I let out a small laugh at Shadow's expression, but stopped when I realized something in horror. We didn't have a lab to fix the bots up with! It seemed like Light and Wily also realized this and were arguing. All the Light bots rolled their eyes. Not everyone was crazy enough to build a secret underground laboratory. At that insult, the large, green robot that had been quiet that whole had a very interesting look on his face. He took out a remote, drawing the attention of the bickering doctors. When he pushed the big red button, the ground started to shake. I stumbled and tripped over Ice Man. A giant, red can thing with eyes rose from the ground.

"I knew this day would come," the green one said proudly, "So every time the Doctor sent me out on an errand, I kept some of the change for myself. Eventually, I was able to save enough money to build this secret laboratory!"

"Whoa," I said in awe, "That takes dedication!"

The green bot gave me a smug look. But then Roll decided to clobber him.

"SO YOU'RE THE REASON OUR ACCONTING BOOKS WEREN'T BALENCING!" she screeched.

I jumped back in surprise at Roll's sudden violent assault. Especially since it was over something so little. Most of the group quickly walked inside, Light promising the green one, whose name I learned was Auto, a punishment later. I gave a confused sigh and followed the group. What was in the secret lab was a sight to behold. Various long tools hanged on the walls. Dozens of cabinets were holding smaller tools and parts. Everyone that wasn't severely wounded were at the workbenches, working at unimaginable speeds. With everyone hard at work, I felt out of place, especially since I knew nothing about robotics.

"I NEED SOME HOOK-UP WIRE OVER HERE!"

Wincing, I found myself looking around the room. The cabinet nearest to me had a neat label that said "Wires". Upon opening it, I found neatly organized wires with labels. I mentally thanked Auto and grabbed what Roll was looking for. She quickly swiped it when I offered it to her and continued her work on Charge Man. Dr. Cossack yelled about needing some cutters. I dashed around the room until I found the cabinet that had them. After I handed them over, someone else needed a tool. While darting around, I started to memorize where certain tools were, making finding things a little easier. Though I did still messed up, mainly because a lot of the smaller parts looked the same to me. Even though everyone was stressed, they didn't get angry with me. Except Wily, he just threw the tool back at me. Slowly, the injured bots became functional again. I felt a jolt of happiness when they came back online. Star Man gave me a jump hug when he woke up, which startled me. Then he forced me to take a break. I was about to argue back, but then I just realized how much I ached. Running around constantly for an hour and lack of food had taken its toll. I sat myself down in a corner where I wouldn't be in the way and closed my eyes. An image of a Stardroid filled my mind. He was floating in front of a circle of other Stardroids. One of them was screeching in pain, clutching his face. The lead Stardroid, who had wicked green hair, popped what looked like black eyeball in his mouth. The image faded, replaced by a throbbing headache. My eyes shot open and I noticed my body was shaking.

"On your way out, turn the lights out. Take your super models and your broken beer bottles," I quietly sang, trying to calm down.

The images didn't make any sense to me. Why was I having them? They seem to be only be connected to the Stardroids, one of them to be specific. It was apparent that the visions were at someone's point of view, especially the one with Tomahawk Man. My best guess was that they took place in the present or the near future. Was I one with the Force? As awesome as that would have been, my life would've became more confusing. My last thought was what Shadow said to me. What was wrong with my eyes? I did have a vision before he made that comment. Perhaps it was a side effect? It must not have lasted long, because no one else commented on it. But why would Shadow have a reaction like that? He doesn't react to much.

"The source of this planet's hope is…"

"WHO?" I yelped.

No one seemed to notice the strange voice, or me yelling for that matter. Except Cut Man, who sent me a strange look. Was I going insane? It wouldn't have been the first time.

"MEGAMAN"

That grabbed everyone's attention. The owner of the voice happened to be the greened haired Stardroid in my vision. He was also about to kill Megaman.

We were just having a fantastic day.

()

**Happy Holidays! Sorry this chapter was late. I honestly had no clue how to right this one out. But better later than never!**

**Please review! **


End file.
